A glove box made up of a box and a lid is provided in a motor vehicle. A damping device is provided on an edge of the box of the glove box and has a function to absorb an impact generated by a collision between the lid and the box by elastic force through abutment with the lid when the lid of the glove box is closed.
A damping device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a case member which is attached to an edge of a box of a glove box, a pin member which is accommodated in the case member and a spring member which urges the pin member. This damping device absorbs an impact generated by a collision between the lid and the box by urging the lid which is brought into abutment with the pin member by the use of the spring member.